August
August}} é o eighth month of the year in the Gregorian Calendar. It has 31 days. Births & deaths *Aug 1' – Adrian Dunbar nasce in 1958. *'Aug 2' – James Howe nasce in 1946. *'Aug 2''' – Eddie Byrne morre in 1981. *'Aug 3' – Alex McCrindle nasce in 1911. *'Aug 3' – Corey Burton nasce in 1955. *'Aug 4' – Ian Liston nasce 1948. *'Aug 4' – Kristoffer Tabori nasce in 1952. *'Aug 4' – Matt Forbeck nasce in 1968. *'Aug 5' – Paul Kasey nasce in 1973. *'Aug 5' – Sir Alec Guinness morre in 2000. *'Aug 6' – Jack Klaff nasce in 1951. *'Aug 6' – Chris Edgerly nasce in 1969. *'Aug 7' – Graeme Blundell nasce in 1945. *'Aug 7' – Paul Dini nasce in 1957. *'Aug 8' – Mickey Morton morre in 1993. *'Aug 9' – Kevin McKidd nasce in 1973. *'Aug 10' – Peter Diamond nasce in 1929. *'Aug 10' – André Sogliuzzo nasce in 1966. *'Aug 10' – Justin Theroux nasce in 1971. *'Aug 11' – Ian McDiarmid nasce in 1944. *'Aug 11' – Roger Craig Smith nasce in 1975. *'Aug 11' – Jesse Harlin nasce in 1976. *'Aug 11' – Peter Cushing morre in 1994. *'Aug 12' – Oliver Ford Davies nasce in 1939. *'Aug 12' – Elaine Cunningham nasce in 1957. *'Aug 12' – Yvette Nicole Brown nasce in 1971. *'Aug 13' – John Berkey nasce in 1932. *'Aug 13' – John Stocker nasce in 1947. *'Aug 13' – Kathleen Gati nasce in 1957. *'Aug 13' – Euan Morton nasce in 1977. *'Aug 14' – John Costanza nasce in 1943. *'Aug 15' – Matthew Wood nasce in 1972. *'Aug 16' – Barbara Goodson nasce in 1949. *'Aug 17' – Rupert Degas nasce in 1970. *'Aug 18' – Paul Griffin nasce in 1960. *'Aug 18' – Cecep Arif Rahman nasce in 1972. *'Aug 19' – Christopher Malcolm nasce in 1946. *'Aug 19' – Ian McElhinney nasce in 1948. *'Aug 19' – Amy Hennig nasce in 1964. *'Aug 19' – Ahmed Best nasce in 1973. *'Aug 19' – Nina Fallon nasce in 1973. *'Aug 20' – George Roussos nasce in 1915. *'Aug 20' – Greg Bear nasce in 1951. *'Aug 20' – James Marsters nasce in 1962. *'Aug 21' – Marie Severin nasce in 1929. *'Aug 21' – Eddie Byrne morre in 1981. *'Aug 22' – Mark Siegel nasce in 1947. *'Aug 22' – Stephen Stanton nasce in 1961. *'Aug 22' – Madison Lloyd nasce in 1991. *'Aug 23' – Alfredo Alcala nasce in 1925. *'Aug 23' – Ronald Falk nasce in 1935. *'Aug 23' – Terry Austin nasce in 1952. *'Aug 23' – Ray Park nasce in 1974. *'Aug 24' – William Morgan Sheppard nasce in 1932. *'Aug 24' – Kenny Baker nasce in 1934. *'Aug 24' – Grey Griffin nasce in 1973. *'Aug 25' – Dan Hennessey nasce in 1941. *'Aug 25' – Bob Fingerman nasce in 1964. *'Aug 26' – Don LaFontaine nasce in 1940. *'Aug 27' – Paul Reubens nasce in 1952. *'Aug 27' – Jeff Grubb nasce in 1957. *'Aug 28' – Barbara Hambly nasce in 1951. *'Aug 28' – Shannon McRandle nasce in 1969. *'Aug 28' – Kirby Morrow nasce in 1973. *'Aug 28' – Eugene Byrd nasce in 1975. *'Aug 28' – Jade Raymond nasce in 1975. *'Aug 29' – Jason Spisak nasce in 1973. *'Aug 29' – Dante Basco nasce in 1975. *'Aug 29' – Lykke Nielsen morre in 2006. *'Aug 30' – Nalini Krishan nasce in 1977. *'Aug 30' – Jessica Henwick nasce in 1992. *'Aug 31' – Jack Thompson nasce in 1940. *'Aug 31' – Dee Bradley Baker nasce in 1962. *'Aug 31' – Michael Sheard morre in 2005. Publication dates *'Aug 1' – Shield of Lies in 1996. *'Aug 1' – Jabba the Hutt: The Dynasty Trap in 1996. *'Aug 1' – The New Jedi Order: Agents of Chaos I: Hero's Trial in 2000. *'Aug 1' – Jedi Quest: The Dangerous Games in 2002. *'Aug 1' – Inside the Worlds of Star Wars Trilogy in 2004. *'Aug 2' – Tales of the Jedi: The Freedon Nadd Uprising 1 in 1994. *'Aug 2' – Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 in 2006. *'Aug 3' – Dark Times—Out of the Wilderness 1 in 2011. *'Aug 3' – X-Wing: Starfighters of Adumar in 1999. *'Aug 4' – Classic Star Wars 1 in 1992. *'Aug 4' – Star Wars: X-Wing Rogue Squadron: Blood and Honor in 1999. *'Aug 4' – Republic 67: Forever Young in 2002. *'Aug 6' – Tales of the Jedi: The Golden Age of the Sith (TPB) in 1997. *'Aug 7' – Shadows of the Empire 4 in 1996. *'Aug 7' – Galactic Phrase Book & Travel Guide in 2001. *'Aug 7' – Power of the Jedi Sourcebook in 2002. *'Aug 7' – Star Wars 44: Rite of Passage, Part 3 in 2002. *'Aug 7' – Star Wars Republic: Darkness trade paperback in 2002. *'Aug 7' – The Clone Wars: Press Out 'n' Build é publicado in the UK in 2008. *'Aug 7' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars Front Row Seat Storybook é publicado in the UK in 2008. *'Aug 7' – X-Wing: Mercy Kill é publicado in 2012. *'Aug 8' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 2: The Rebel Opposition, Part 2 in 1995. *'Aug 8' – Rebellion 9: The Ahakista Gambit, Part 4 in 2007. *'Aug 8' – Legacy 15: Claws of the Dragon, Part 2 in 2007. *'Aug 9' – Classic Star Wars: The Early Adventures 1 in 1994. *'Aug 9' – Star Wars: Union in 2000. *'Aug 9' – Rebellion 5: My Brother, My Enemy, Part 5 in 2006. *'Aug 10' – General Grievous 4 in 2005. *'Aug 10' – Empire 34: In the Shadows of Their Fathers, Part 5 in 2005. *'Aug 11' – The Bounty Hunters: Aurra Sing in 1999. *'Aug 12' – Han Solo and the Lost Legacy in 1980. *'Aug 13' – Boba Fett: Murder Most Foul in 1997. *'Aug 13' – Star Wars: The Special Edition Box Set in 1997. *'Aug 14' – X-Wing Rogue Squadron 11: Battleground: Tatooine, Part 3 in 1996. *'Aug 15' – Tales of the Jedi: The Sith War 1: Edge of the Whirlwind in 1995. *'Aug 15' – Boba Fett: A Practical Man in 2006. *'Aug 16' – Star Wars Droids: The Kalarba Adventures 5 in 1994. *'Aug 16' – Legacy 3: Broken, Part 3 in 2006. *'Aug 17' – Star Wars: Yoda's Challenge Activity Center in 1999. *'Aug 17' – Star Wars: The Official Magazine 65 in 2006. *'Aug 17' – Star Wars: X-Wing Miniatures Game in 2012. *'Aug 18' – Dark Empire 5: Emperor Reborn in 1992. *'Aug 18' – Dark Empire 1, 2, and 3 second printings in 1992. *'Aug 18' – Empire 23: The Bravery of Being Out of Range in 2004. *'Aug 18' – Star Wars: The Force Unleashed graphic novel in 2008. *'Aug 19' – ''Star Wars: The Force Unleashed'' novelization in 2008. *'Aug 19' – Knights of the Old Republic Campaign Guide in 2008. *'Aug 19' – Champions of the Force in 2008. *'Aug 20' – Tales of the Jedi: The Fall of the Sith Empire 3: First Encounter in 1997. *'Aug 20' – Knights of the Old Republic 32: Vindication, Part 1 in 2008. *'Aug 21' – Classic Star Wars: Devilworlds 1 in 1996. *'Aug 22' – Knights of the Old Republic 19: Daze of Hate, Part 1 in 2007. *'Aug 25' – Star Wars 9: Outlander, Part 3 in 1999. *'Aug 25' – Republic 68: Armor in 2004. *'Aug 25' – Clone Wars Adventures: Volume 6 in 2006. *'Aug 26' – Tales of the Jedi: Redemption 2: The Search for Peace in 1998. *'Aug 26' – Coruscant Nights II: Street of Shadows in 2008. *'Aug 27' – Dark Force Rising 4 in 1997. *'Aug 27' – Star Wars: Empire: Volume One: Betrayal in 2003. *'Aug 27' – Star Wars: Knights of the Old Republic Volume 4: Daze of Hate, Knights of Suffering in 2008. *'Aug 27' – Rebellion 16: Vector, Part 8 in 2008. *'Aug 27' – Legacy 27: Into the Core in 2008 *'Aug 28' – Star Wars Infinities: The Empire Strikes Back 2 in 2002. *'Aug 28' – Legacy of the Force: Inferno in 2007. *'Aug 29' – Legacy of the Force: Bloodlines in 2006. *'Aug 29' – Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace Photo Comic in 2007. *'Aug 30' – Classic Star Wars: The Empire Strikes Back 1 in 1994. *'Aug 30' – ''Tales of the Jedi: Knights of the Old Republic'' trade paperback in 1994. Film releases & TV airings *'Aug 15' – Star Wars: The Clone Wars é lançado nos cinemas in 2008. Video game releases *'Aug 21' – Star Wars: Commander é lançado on iOS an other mobile platforms in 2014. Events concerning Wookieepedia *'Aug 7' – Star Wars Wiki concept começa to form on Wikipedia in 2004. *'Aug 30' – Star Wars Fanon Wiki is created in 2005. Other Star Wars events *'Aug 12' – ''Star Wars: The Clone Wars'' soundtrack é lançado in 2008.